Secret Keeper
by writerANO
Summary: It is funny how the world works. Actually. She never thought she would be revisiting any of her childhood memories. And here she was. Reliving it again. She punched Draco Malfoy. Again. Hermione/Draco. Romance. AU. Complete.


_It is funny how the world works. Actually. She never thought she would be revisiting any of her childhood memories. And here she was. Reliving it again._

_She punched Draco Malfoy. Again. _

"You're such a dick." Hermione spat and she turned around and left him. Reeling, he was. Draco Malfoy was hit. Again. By this… witch. Dammit, he thought, when he realized his nose was bleeding. That girl can throw a punch, he admitted. Only shitty was that he was the one on the receiving end. Again.

He remembered the first time how she punched him. He called her… a mudblood. Thinking back, he cringed. The war had changed him. Heck, it had changed all of them. Some for the better. And some for the worse. They either ended up dead. Or in Azkaban, which pretty much equals dead or soul sucked out or insane. Draco knew he owed Potter pretty much his life and soul. And he was grateful. He really was. Adulthood and no father sprouting pureblood nonsense did put many things in perspective. Like how wrong he was. And when all his pureblood judgments and prejudices were gone, he could see her for how she really was. He could see how magnificent she was. And how strong and beautiful.

Yes, he was head over heels, fallen in love, and star struck by Hermione Granger. And now she punched him. Well, he did, sort of, deserve it. However, she did not know the full story. He knew she was as hot tempered as him. Frankly, Malfoy and Granger didn't differ much from each other. She was hot tempered. But so was he. She loved knowledge and books. And he did love to read in his free time. She was a smart knowledge sucking sponge. And the one with whom she can spar on equal grounds was with him.

And he knew she was falling for him. He even dared to dream that she might love him. But they never professed any words containing the letters l-o-v-e to each other. Yet.

He quickly downed his drink and slammed it afterwards on the damn paper. On the one hand, he was pissed that she didn't listen and that she punched him. Again. And hard. On the other hand, she cared so much for him that she got mad. That must mean something. Right?

That stupid paper. When looking at it, Draco just wanted to rip it apart and burn it to pieces.

"Sexy Slytherin Self made billionaire cheating with his P.A.?"

Draco shook his head. It was just his damn luck. Rita Skeeter caught a picture with him and his personal assistant in a jewellery shop. And of course, that woman must write a bull shit story on how he cheated on Hermione, which was totally not true.

Draco couldn't and wouldn't ever cheat on her. In his head, he already repeated the letters l-o-v-e to his girlfriend in his head. How could he be so lucky to have her in his life, he often thought.

And then he looked at the paper again. Oh wait, while he was dating her, the whole wizarding world were still waiting for them to be ripped apart. Because a gryffindor and a slytherin, how is that possible?

But Hermione was still his. And he was going to win her back.

He pulled a little box out of his trousers. In the box there was a little key. He wanted to ask Hermione to move in with him. Well that was supposed to be the plan tonight. But while he was anxiously waiting for her, Hermione stormed in and she slammed the paper on the table. And all what Draco had prepared was gone. Her eyes were watery and he saw how there were teary streaks on her face. And he also noticed how pissed she looked. She yelled and she yelled more. And he tried to explain it, but he was too flabbergasted. The only words Draco could mutter out were "No, this was not how it was suppose to go!" He tried to refer back to his whole romantic, dramatic request for moving in. But Hermione took it the wrong way. She got madder and punched him. And then she ran away. On heels. And somehow she still looked sexy as hell, Draco thought.

"What to do now?", Draco thought.

Hermione sped off. And she quickly apparated home, once she was out the anti-apparation wards. She quickly changed into her comfy rainy days pyjamas, even though it didn't rain. She still felt gloomy and thought the pyjamas fitted her mood. She charmed a hot chocolate milk for herself and sat on the couch. Hermione wanted to cry all over again. But her thoughts on stupid Draco were interrupted by her wards alarm. Someone was standing outside. With a flick of her hand, the wards tuned into her. Harry, Ginny and Ron were outside. Damnit, she thought. She quickly tried to dry her tears. Did they already know about Malfoy cheating? Did they come over to comfort her? Her mind was spinning out of control with questions. And one conclusion: the news spread fast in the Wizarding world. Stupid paper. Stupid Skeeter. She cursed under her breath.

She slowly dragged herself to the door. She didn't even bother to look decent. She knew she looked like a trainwreck. Wrecked by a certain train called Draco Stupid Malfoy. She opened the door with a "hi," while Ginny, the energy ball that she always is, sprouted out, "did you say yes?!"

Hermione shook her head. "Yes? Say yes to what?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. This was not the sight of a happy Hermione. What the hell happened? She looked over to the men. But they shrugged. "Saying yes… never mind, girl. What is wrong, Mionny? Did something happen?"

Hermione just shook her head. Thinking about Draco just made her reel.

She walked back to her couch and nodded to them to come in. She snuggled up on her favorite spot on the couch, while the others made themselves home. They came over so many times, it was practically their home too. Mi casa es su casa.

"What happened," Harry finally asked, when Hermione was calmer. Hermione just silently accioed the paper. She dropped it on the page with the headline "Sexy Slytherin Self made billionaire cheating with his P.A.?"

"This," Hermione just said. And she looked dead. She felt dead. As if her heart was ripped out.

"But Draco would never do this." Ginny, Harry and Ron echoed.

Ginny exclaimed. "How is this possible?"

Harry picked up the paper and read it quickly. "Hermione, girl, this is written by Skeeter. She always writes bullshit. It is probably false." He said calmly and enveloped his best friend in his arm.

Hermione cried. "I wished it was. But lately Draco has been working over time a lot. And he is hardly ever there, lately. And then the paper…" Hermione wailed. She had a rough time at work. And she was still looking for her parents in Australia. She really had a hard time. And when she needed her boyfriend the most, he wasn't there. He was with… her. She felt how her feelings were taking the over hand. She felt how she was bubbling inside. And she felt how the glass was shaking.

She quickly accioed a calming draught and she downed it immediately. And in that instance she felt her heart beat slow down and her body relax. A wave of calm spread over her mind.

"Okay, I'm calm now," Hermione stated. It was the obvious, but she didn't know what else to say. Looking at her friends, she saw looks of concern. She was really lucky to have them in her life. Even Ron. A couple of months after the war they broke up in a huge fight. Luckily after months of no talking, they started talking again. And they became friends, really good friends again. She was very glad for that. Ron looked at her and he squeezed her hand. He knew she was one that wanted to be strong. But a squeeze in her hand would comfort her a lot more than a hug in certain times. She would not want to feel pitied. At all. And he saw how she tried to be strong. Hermione returned it with a smile.

The four friends spent talking and cursing Malfoy till the early mornings.

Groggily, Hermione woke up. She looked around and she saw how Harry and Ginny were snuggled up on a couch and how Ron was sleeping and drooling on her floor. She sniggered. It was a funny sight. However then she remembered why they came again. She felt tears rimming at her eyes again. But no, she would not cry. She would not cry over Malfoy again. She quickly showered and dressed herself. Then she decided to make a good hearty breakfast for the whole gang.

While baking the eggs, an owl came with a letter. "Thank you, pretty owl," she didn't recognize the owl. She gave it an egg and it flew away with a hoot. The envelope was blank. Hermione suspiciously waved her wand at it, but no threats appeared to be present. Opening the letter, a necklace chain with a key fell out. It was beautiful. The necklace was a mix between gold and silver. She turned the key around. She didn't recognize what kind of key it was. And on a whim, she put the necklace on. A familiar tugging on her tummy appeared.

"Oh crap," were Hermione's last words, when she portkeyed away.

She stumbled on grass. And two strong arms pulled her up. She was dizzy. After so many years and so many portkeys travel, she still became dizzy.

She looked up to stare into two familiar grey eyes. Immediately, she pushed him off, which ended with the two of them falling on their butts.

"Ouch," Draco said and glared at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Why are you trying to kidnap me," she exclaimed, "is the better question!"

"I am not kidnapping you. I just wanted to show you something. And just, please just let me explain. Please." Draco looked into her eyes, pleading her. He put his grey eyes into puppy eyes action. And Hermione caved, "Fine." He knew she couldn't handle the cute, sad and pouty look of Malfoy.

Quickly he took her hand and he pulled her to an open field. He muttered an incantation and a big mansion appeared. "Come," he said and led her to the door. He pointed at her necklace. "Could you open it?"

"The portkey is a key?" She asked. He just nodded. Hermione stepped forward and put the key in the door. She looked one last time at him, before she turned the key. When the door was open, she stepped inside. The mansion was big, really big.

She walked inside and saw an amazing hall. Walking through the door, she ended up in an eating room. Another door led to a big living room. On the other side was a big kitchen. And upstairs was a big master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. The attic was a huge library. The whole house was furnished and it was ready to live in.

She turned to Draco. "What is this?" she asked him softly.

Draco pulled her towards the couch. He patted on it to indicate that she should sit. She slowly settled next to him. "What is this?" she repeated her question.

Draco sighed and picked her hand. He wrapped his fingers in hers. She let him and he was very glad for that.

"Hermione, do you remember that night, when you turned up with the paper?" She nodded. Her expression hardened.

"Well, that night was the night when I wanted to ask you to move in with me. In this house." He pointed to the whole mansion. "I bought this mansion several months ago. It was an old mansion and a lot needed to be done. So I stayed and with magic and no house elves I tidied it up. I cleaned it, I furnished it. I even painted it. And now here it is. It is ready to be lived in."

Hermione nodded. "The paper," she said silently. He shook his head. "Not true, Hermy."

"The picture in the paper was when my personal assistant recommended me a jewellery shop for the necklace and key. I didn't go with her to buy her a necklace. I went to buy you a necklace. Her father is the shop owner and he is able to make great necklaces. He is also a great runemaster. He carved the necklace with several protection and health runes. And many more. To protect you. Because Hermy," He said and took her head in his hand.

He stared long in her eyes, before he dared to speak, again. "Hermy, you cannot phantom how dear you are to me. I want you to be protected and well. And with me. In this house." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Hermione eyes began to water.

"Please, don't cry." Draco whispered. She nodded and hugged him.

"The thought that I would ever cheat on you." His voice broke a little, before it returned with strength. "No, Hermione Granger." He held her fiercely in his arms. "I would never do that. Never, because I love you too much."

Hermione gasped. He said the l-o-v-e word. Draco spoke, "I have given you my heart, Hermy. I really did. And you are in mine. And I just love you."

And Hermione cried again. "I love you, too." And she took his head and planted her lips on his. To which he responded passionately.

Gasping for air, they both ended the kiss. "So Hermy, would you please move in with me?"

She nodded.

"Then, shall you be my Secret Keeper?"

And she answered with a kiss.

\- Fin.


End file.
